el despertar
by 3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a
Summary: MEL DESPIERTA NUEVAMENTE CON SU CUERPO... YA NO ESTA WANDA, PERO ALGO LE FALTA... SU HERMANA... ES LO QUE PASO MIENTRAS WANDA ESTABA EN EL CRIOTANQUE
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIA: Casi todo el capitulo esta algo telenovelesco… pero espero que les guste… me pregunte ¿Qué paso cuando sacaron a Wanda de Melanie?… se que por ahí hay otra, pero yo al menos me imagino algo como esto… no se si le puse la seriedad que merecía, pero créanme que me esforcé para esto… Enjoy**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**_-El Despertar-_**

**Capitulo 1: -El despertar de Melanie-**

**Pv. Jared**

Le había prometido que esperaría, pero la ansiedad me estaba matando, cuando llegue con Doc, tenia a Wanda en la mano sin hacer nada.

-¿Qué no piensas ponerla en el criotanque?-le pregunte molesto.

-¿Jared? ¿Como?

-eso no importa,-camine y tome el criotanque-vamos Doc, por tu bien espero que la pongas aquí en este mismo instante-la advertí.

-pero le prometí a ella que no los dejaría hacer eso.

-mira Doc, sabes que puedo ser muy persuadido cuando me lo propongo-le dije sacando mi navaja del bolsillo. Pero el seguía sin moverse.

-intenta lo que quieras.

-Doc mas te vale que metas a la chica en ese lugar-la advertencia llego acompañada del clic de la escopeta de Jeb, que recién había llegado.

-Jeb… entiende… entiendan que se lo prometí.

-Doc, te lo voy a pedir amablemente por ultima vez pon a Wanda en el criotanque por favor.

Al parecer Jeb y su escopeta fueron más persuasivos que yo, pues Doc metió a Wanda en el criotanque y lo cerró.

-se que no querías hacerlo-le dije algo fanfarrón, pero el solo me miro con los ojos entre cerrados. Un quejido me hizo recordar que Mel, mi Mel estaba en la camilla improvisada y que no tardaría en despertar

-Melanie, se que estas ahí. Vuelve a mí-le hable cerca de la cara, casi como en la ocasión anterior.- ¿Mel?

**Pv. Melanie**

_Gracias, Wanda. Mi hermana. Nunca te olvidare._

_Que seas feliz, Mel. Disfrútalo. Aprécialo por mí_

_Adiós, _pensamos ambas a la vez

Entre en una gran tranquilidad, tal como Wanda lo sintió, ella se quedo dormida al igual que yo…

-¿Mel?-escuche una voz llamarme.

_Wanda…wanda…_pensaba en mis adentros, pero no me hablaba.

_Wanda, tenemos que despertar _pero ella seguía ignorándome.

Trate de sentirla, pero ella ya no estaba, ella quería esto, pero yo no.

Quería levantarme y salir corriendo por otro cuerpo para ella, pero no podía. Comencé por mover mis dedos, me sentía extraña, después de todos estos meses encerrada en mi propia mente, ahora era libre…

-Mel despierta -escuche claramente la voz de Jared. Mi pulso se acelero, escuchar hablarme me hacía sentir feliz después de todo este tiempo de agonía en que había estado

-¿Jared?-pregunte todavía somnolienta.

-si, ¿eres tu de nuevo?

-creo que si… -abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré con la mirada alegre de Jared cerca de la mía.

-que bueno-se acerco mas a mi, finalmente puso lentamente sus labios sobre los míos, sentí el abrasador fuego que me trasmitía su tacto.

Me separe de el rápidamente el recordar todo lo que paso… me senté lo mas rápido que pude- ¿Qué sucede Mel?-me miro sumamente preocupado.

-¿Qué, que sucede? -le grite molesta- ¿esto te parece poco?-le señale a mi mejilla, donde ya no había mas que una seña de lo había pasado, según recordaba de Wanda.- el golpe al llegar, todo tu rechazo, el que me engañaras de algún modo, el que la usaras, el que la besaras hace rato… ¿se te hace poco?

-yo… no… estaba… no sabía… de haber sabido…-dijo atropellando las palabras, algo molesto igual que yo. Tratando de tomarme la cabeza entre sus manos pero se la apartaba cada vez que lo intentaba.

-claro que no… -lo mire con furia- ella te temía… ¿Cómo te iba a decirlo? Jared, Mel quiere que sepas que ella esta aquí -se noto mi sarcasmo- como si la fueras a escuchar, si no abandonabas tu terquedad, si no la escuchabas -las lagrimas volvieron a salir.

-perdóname, yo no quería… lastimarte -dijo el más calmado.

-Jared, deja en paz a Wanda -escuche gritar a Ian, en la entrada.

-CÁLLATE IAN -gritamos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Wanda? -me pregunto algo extrañado por mi actitud.

-es Melanie imbecil -le grito Jared

-¿Melanie, tu Melanie?

-si imbecil.

-no lo llames imbecil, no eres tan distinto -también le grite.

-¿y Wanda? ¿Qué le hicieron a Wanda? -pregunto Ian entre preocupado y molesto.

-aquí esta-le dijo Doc, desde el otro lado donde nosotros estábamos.

-¿Qué le hicieron?-camino donde Doc y tomo el criotanque entre sus brazos.

-ella quería hacerlo.

-¿Por qué dejaste que hiciera eso?-Ian encaro a Jared.

-ella me lo pidió -le explico.

-¿y preferiste sacrificarla para tener a Melanie de vuelta?

-Ian, no seas tonto… ¿crees que la sacrificaría? -le pregunte.

-tu dime.-su actitud me hizo enfurecer me levante tambaleándome un poco. Me acerque a el y le di un golpe, su cara se movió así el lado del golpe. Se que le había prometido que lo cuidaría, pero le haría buen un golpe de vez en cuando para que se calmara.

-si que eres un idiota… si ella me quiere… y yo a ella como a una hermana no podría hacerle eso… ella esta ahí, no le paso nada.

-y no le pasara…-me aseguro- yo la voy a proteger.

-me lo imagine, y como bien lo dijiste, ella nos a traído muchos beneficios, y tu la amas… así que la traeremos de vuelta.

-iremos por otro cuerpo y la meteremos dentro…-le di una mirada hostil ante el comentario, eso me enfado mas, salí y camine por el largo pasillo oscuro.

-Mel… Mel…-me hablaba Jared mientras me seguía, tratando de detenerme con la mano, cuando la tenia la sacudía para que me soltara.- Mel, no sabes cuanto sufrí, cuando no llegaste… fue como si mi mundo se cayera en pedazos, cuando regresarte… siendo Wanda, me alegre… pero no niego que me enfurecí al saber que te había perdido, que tal ves ya no serías tu de nuevo. Fueron días angustiosos…

-sorpresa… -me detuve en seco y lo encare, ya habíamos llegado a la gran cueva iluminada- yo también sufrí Jared, tus golpes, tus desprecios, tus miradas… yo también las sentía -me acerque a el señalándolo con mi dedo en forma de reproche.

-perdóname, por favor-se acerco a mi y me tomo de la cintura.

Sin poder evitarlo levante mi mano y la cerré en puño y no pude evitar golpearlo, al menos que sintiera algo de lo que yo sentí. Su cara ligeramente se movió, regreso la cara y en su cara había algo que no pude descifrar.

-si, eso lo merecía.-se acerco a mi y junto nuestros labios, sus labios al principio fueron rígidos igual a los míos, pero finalmente me rendí, tal como otras veces había pasado, el fuego entre nosotros surgió, nunca olvidaría esa manera en la que el me besaba, poco a poco la intensidad del beso fue subiendo, pronto nos quedamos sin aliento y nos separamos, de pronto de sus ojos brotaron las lagrimas que le provocaba el remordimiento. En me abrazo fuertemente y yo… no lo podía evitar… lo amaba con todo mi corazón.- es otro milagro tenerte de vuelta, después de esto ya no pediría otra cosa.

-ni yo… -le susurre a su oído.

-juro que si me perdonas, el resto de mi vida me la pasaría compensarte todo el dolor que te cause.

-yo esperaba mas -bromee en tono sarcástico- pero no podría odiarte, no podría ni siquiera tratarte como lo hiciste conmigo.

-perdóname, perdóname…-repitió una y otra vez. Me separe un poco de el para poderlo ver a los ojos.

-te perdono… -me acerque yo y nos volvimos a besar, pero esta vez fue con menos necesidad.

-solo algo antes…-me dijo todavía estábamos abrazados. Me volvió a besar- te amo Mel, no te imaginas cuanto.

-yo también, y espero que sea tanto como yo…-y lo volví a besar, ahora podía hacerlo cuantas veces yo quisiera sin sentir los espantosos celos.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Aaaaaaaaayyyyyyy!!!!!.... que lindo!!!**

**Adoro cuando le gritan a Ian, (y no te vallas a enojar Pau…) **

**Espero que les este gustando, esperen el siguiente capitulo…**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	2. Chapter 2

**_-El Despertar-_**

**Capitulo 1: -El Cambio-**

**Pv. Melanie**

_**Flash Back**_

Habían convocado a un tribunal, todo el mundo estaba ahí, a excepción de Kyle e Ian.

-bien -comenzó Jeb- ya estamos todos ahora vamos al grano…-dijo lo suficiente alto como para que todos en la sala escucharan- conozcan todos a Melanie-dijo Jeb, tomándome de la mano y separándome de Jared. En ese momento todos comenzaron a cuchichear haciendo que mi autoestima decayera.

-oigan-grito Jared- no sean así con ella, muestren un poco de cortesía.

-déjalos -les dije con lagrimas en los ojos- no esperaba menos de ellos-y salí de ahí.

-Mel-me grito Jared, me detuve donde estuve segura de que no nos oirían.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte sin ganas

-lo siento corazón, pero…

-déjalo Jared-lo interrumpí- ya se tendrán que hacer a la idea de que Wanda ya no esta en este cuerpo-me señale de los pies a la cabeza.

-no digas eso, probablemente se estén preguntando por Wanda…

-Wanda, siempre Wanda… ¿que tiene la mugre Wanda? Ni siquiera es de este planeta y la quieren más a ella que a mí…

-Melanie-me regaño Jared.

-nada de Melanie…-le grite y salí corriendo al cuarto a ver a Jamie, por que el todavía no se enteraba.

-Mel, espera, el esta durmiendo todavía-me grito el desde atrás.

Llegue al agujero en el que lo cubría el biombo verde, levante lentamente este, y ahí estaba mi niño, el pequeño del que tantas veces había visto a través de Wanda, me quede ahí parada viendo su linda cara, y como su pecho subía y bajaba a cada respiración, verlo así hizo que se me pasara el coraje que minutos antes me habían provocado.

-¿Por qué no lo despiertas?-pregunto Jared mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

-por que se ve tan tierno cuando duerme…-dije en suspiro.

-¿y si entramos?-me susurro al oído, yo negué con la cabeza. En ese momento Jamie se comenzó a mover encima del colchón, después de un rato abrió los ojos. Y me miro fijamente.

-¿Wanda?-dijo con sus ojos entre abiertos.

-dale con Wanda-el enojo volvió, me zafe del abrazo de Jared y salí corriendo do ahí, cuando entre al salón de los espejos, encontré a Trudy y Mandy.

-hola Wanda-dijo Trudy, haciendo que mi enojo se incrementara más.

-QUE NO SOY WANDA-grite y seguí corriendo, si tanto querían a su Wanda les traería a su Wanda para que me dejaran de molestar.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Había salido hace unos cuantos minutos de ahí, recordaba el camino gracias a Wanda (arg…), pero por desgracia no faltaba mucho para amanecer, así que me tendría que esperar a que volviera a oscurecer para poder traer otro cuerpo.

-Mel-escuche el grito de Jamie, me voltee y vi que venía corriendo a mi, su cabello largo se ondulaba a cada zancada que daba, y de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas, que me partían el corazón de verlo así, me regrese corriendo y cuando llegamos a pocos pasos de distancia uno del otro, yo abrí mis brazos y el también, el sentirlo de nuevo, siendo yo misma, era tal como lo recordaba, solo que ahora el era mas grande que antes, así estuvimos un tiempo, hasta que el se separo de mi.

-lo siento Mel-dijo con los ojos algo hinchados.

-no, perdóname tu a mi, yo no te debería de haber tratado así…

-bueno, pero solo si tu a mi-dijo poniendo una sonrisa.

-ok-dije volviéndolo a abrazar.

-ok-repitió el.

-¿y para mi no hay abrazo?-pregunto una voz muy conocida. Es cierto, ¿Cómo había llegado Jamie solo hasta aquí? Bueno… ¿Qué hacían los dos aquí?

-claro que si Jared-dijo Jamie separándose de mi.

-NO-grite y volví a abrazarlo, necesitaba abrazarlo, por todo el tiempo que no estuve con el, por todo el dolor que le había causado, y para curar las heridas de mi corazón.

-bueno… -interrumpió Jared- no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero necesitamos llegar a donde esta el Jeep, pronto amanecerá.

-si Mel, Jared tiene razón, además tu querrás estar mas con el-dijo algo triste al final

-no digas eso-le dije seria.-yo los quiero a los dos, por igual.

-eso me tranquiliza, me comenzaba a pone celoso de que quisieras mas a el que a mi-dijo Jared en tono burlón.

-yo los amo a los dos, pero de diferente manera, Jamie es como mi hijo y tu eres el amor de mi vida-dije acercándome a el y recargue mis brazos en sus hombros.

-es bueno saber eso-dijo acercando su rostro al mió.

-mmm, mmm…-carraspeo Jamie, cosa que nos hizo reír y voltear a verlo.- hay un niño presente…-dijo en tono burlón.

-vamos-dijo Jared tomando mi mano y comenzando a caminar, yo extendí la otra y Jamie la tomo, así caminamos el resto del camino que nos faltaba para llegar a la otra cueva.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Disculpen la tardanza con este, aparte de que no eh tenido tiempo para escribir, no se me ah ocurrido algo bueno, por eso este capitulo es cortito, tal vez el próximo también lo sea, pero tratare de apurarme…**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Dejen algún Review para ver si les esta gustando… PLIS!!!**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	3. Chapter 3

**_-El Despertar-_**

**Capitulo 3: -La Búsqueda-**

**Pv. Melanie**

-¿Mel?-me llamó Jamie.

-¿si?-dije apartando la vista del desierto para verlos a el.

-¿Por qué te enojaste cuando te dije Wanda?

-realmente no lo se, pero estuve encerrada todo este tiempo, y que me llamaran así cuando yo ya no era Wanda me hizo enfadar, pero creo que es mas como antes tu y yo peleábamos y nos enojábamos uno con el otro… ¿recuerdas?

-si, pero no lo entendí-dijo levantando una ceja.

-aaa!-di un grito bajo- después te explico.

-ya casi es hora de irnos, esta oscureciendo-nos dijo Jared.

-Mel, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto Jamie en tono curioso.

-ir por otro cuerpo para Wanda-se adelanto a decir Jared, yo lo voltee a ver sorprendida con la boca entreabierta, ¿Cómo sabía a lo que venía?- ¿Qué?-preguntó- creías que no sabía que por eso saliste, Dios Mel, te conozco…

-ah-dije soltando el aire que había contenido y cerré la boca.

-que bueno que vine, si no escogerían a cualquiera e Ian hubiera armado un escándalo, aunque no quiso venir, ¿recuerdas el drama que armo cuando le dijiste que viniera?, aunque no sabía exactamente para que ahora si…

-si chico, estuve ahí-dijo Jared fastidiado.

Después de eso no hablamos de nada. Salimos en uno de los coches, un gran sentido de deja-bu me invadió, esto efectivamente ya lo había vivido, pero desde otra perspectiva, eso me hizo recordar que esta era la primera vez que estábamos solos y juntos de nuevo los tres.

-¿crees que hayan ido a buscar a la cabaña del desierto?-pregunte con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo del asiento viendo al desierto, recordando cada uno de los recuerdos que tenía y que eran solo míos ahora.

-si fueron, pero ya no es seguro.

-¿regresaron después?-pregunte sorprendida.

-claro, cuando regresamos de Chicago, llegamos con Jeb y en la primera expedición hice que pasáramos por ahí, pero no me dio confianza bajar a ver-dijo Jared, lo voltee a ver y por unos segundos nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, después volvió su atención a la carretera.

-wow…-fue lo único que pude decir. Después de eso seguimos en silencio.

-¿podemos dar un paseo antes de ir por Wanda?-pregunto Jamie.

-¿Mel?-me pidió opinión antes, yo solo me encogí de hombros sin quitar la vista del desierto.- vamos a comer algo de comida decente-dijo mientras que ponía una mano encima de la mía, no se el por que pero no aparte la vista del desierto, había algo que me hacía sentir mal.- ¿te pasa algo?- paso su mano por mi mejilla y eso me volvió a la realidad.

-eh? Si estoy bien-le dije volteándolo a ver y después voltee a ver a Jamie.

-¿segura Mel?-insistió Jamie.

-si, solo que me siento extraña.-les conteste, recostándome nuevamente en el asiento, después poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando.

-Mel-alcance a escuchar una voz a lo lejos.- Mel, MEL…-comencé a sentir de que me meneaban.

-¿Qué?-pregunte un poco somnolienta.

-¿quieres comer algo?-pregunto Jamie- Jared va a comprar, bueno a traer de comer

-si, ahora que lo dices tengo el estomago vació… -dije tocándome el estomago.

-esta bien, esperen aquí-dijo Jared comenzándose a bajar del auto.

-espera…-lo detuve del brazo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto algo preocupado volteándome a ver.

-te amo-m e levante del asiento y rose nuestros labios.

-wow…-dijo el cuando nos separamos- tranquila no me va a pasar nada, solo voy por algo de comer…-dijo son esa peculiar sonrisa, yo solo pude menear la cabeza afirmando, el se volteo y salio del auto, mientras lo seguía con la mirada el camino a paso regular al McDonals que había enfrente, me impacientaba a cada segundo que pasaba, tenía miedo de que le pasara lo mismo que a mi…

-tranquila Mel… no la pasara nada…-dijo Jamie abrazándome por detrás del asiento.

-lo se, y se que no tengo nada de que preocuparme, pero es que aun tengo miedo de ellos-dije recargando mi cabeza en uno de sus brazos.

Seguimos viendo al local, hasta que salio con barias bolsas en las manos.

-mira vez ahí viene-Jamie me tranquilizo.

-si, el siempre vuelve-dije recordando las palabras de Jeb, cuando el salio de expedición la primera vez que salio después de que llegue. Camino a la misma velocidad que cuando salio, eso hizo que me pusiera nerviosa, sentía que el tiempo se alentaba mientras cruzaba la carretera, me estire para abrirle la puerta y finalmente entro, nuevamente me acerque a el con desesperación lo bese ligeramente y me separe.

-regrese-dijo sonriéndome.

-gracias al cielo-le respondí.

-tengo hambree!-grito Jamie.

-ah si… toma chico…-dijo Jared dándole dos bolsas a el.

-espero que sean dobles-dijo Jamie con ansias…

-caray-dijo Jared algo decepcionado.

-no son dobles?-pregunto Jamie preocupado.

-claro que si-cambio su cara y dejo ver su resplandeciente sonrisa.

-no me des esos sustos… casi me bajo y voy yo mismo por mi hamburguesa.

-eso si que no-los interrumpí.

-hay Mel… ni te imaginas lo que eh hacho mientras no estabas-dijo riéndose mientras le daba una mordida a su hamburguesa.

-no me lo digas o te terminare castigando-le advertí

-no te lo iba a deciir-dijo burlándose. En ese momento el volteo a la ventana y se quedo perplejo.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunte algo preocupada.

-miren, es bonita…-dijo señalando a una chica que se veía como de mi edad.

-¿y que con ella?-pregunte sintiendo algo de celos.

-Wandaa-me recordó.

-ah no, eso si que no… se ve como de mi edad… el cuerpo de ella tiene que ser joven, que tenga tiempo suficiente aquí en la tierra.

-¿Qué te parece esa?-pregunto Jared cuando una adolescente pelirroja paso enfrente.

-no claro que no-dijo Jamie haciendo berrinche- sigamos buscando…

-de acuerdo.- Jared encendió el coche y paseamos por un largo tiempo, la comida ya se había acabado y teníamos y poca gasolina para seguir la búsqueda. Tendríamos que regresar a alguna gasolinera y registrarnos en algún hotel para descansar, pues eran casi las seis de la tarde.

-ella-dijo de repente Jared, disminuyendo la velocidad…

-¿Quién?-pregunto Jamie asomando la cabeza entre los asientos.

-ella, es linda…-dijo sin mas.

-si… se parece a Wanda…-dijo Jamie.

-bien… hagámoslo-los anime.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Trate de aclarar las dudas… el por que se molesto Mel de Wanda… es obvio ¿no? Es como cuando te comparan con una hermana o hermano que muchos piensan que es mejor que tu…**

**En fin… de tarea les dejo leer la pagina 693, 694 y parte de la 695, donde describe el recuerdo de Pet, para que cuando suba mi versión tengan de donde comparar… espero que si no hacen la tarea de la escuela, esta si…**

**Jejeje… no es cierto, o bueno, si ya no se acuerdan pues si léanla… **

**Ya casi lo termino…**

**Nos leemos pronto…**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo siento mucho, pero no voy a poder hacer mi versión completa de cómo secuestraron a Pet, no tengo mucho tiempo disponible y no quiero dejarlas con la duda, espero puedan disculparme, este es el ultimo capitulo… **

**Disfrútenla y gracias por todos los reviews, que aunque son poquitos me animan a seguir escribiendo!**

**P.D.: PARA ESTA PARTE ES IMPORTANTE QUE RECUERDEN LOS VAGOS RECUEDOS QUE TIENE WANDA CUANDO ENTRA AL CUERPO DE PET, YA QUE ESA PARTE ME LA EH SALTADO.**

****

**_-El Despertar-_**

**Capitulo 4: -La Espera-**

**Pv. Melanie**

Teníamos tres días de haber sacado a Pet del cuerpo de la chica, pero no despertaba todavía, de igual forma Jodi no había despertado, así que aquí estábamos regresando nuevamente a Sunny al cuerpo de Jodi… parte porque ella no a despertado y parte por que Kyle no quiere perderla, a Jodi.

-espera, yo quiero hacerlo-dijo Kyle cuando Ian estaba a punto de sacar a Sunny del criotanque.

-¿estas seguro? -pregunto Ian con un tono de escepticismo.

-si, se que es extraño, pero es Jodi-dijo con una cara de dolor.

-ok, ven te voy a explicar como-se resigno Ian.

A pesar de que Ian se había puesto esquizofrénico cuando sacaron a Wanda de mi, cuando le explicamos todo a nuestro regreso y con ayuda de unos cuantos golpes entre el y Jared, lo había aceptado, pero todavía no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

_**Flash Back**_

Corrimos por callejón con Pet en los brazos de Jared, entramos al coche y el la puso en la parte de atrás, Jamie la iba cuidando mientras que yo iba vigilando la carretera o cualquier lugar en el que hubiera almas que nos pudieran ver, pasamos por la casa de Pet nuevamente, en el patio había una señora, de mas 30 pero menos de 40 años, gritando por Pet, me dio sentimiento esa escena pero ya no podíamos hacer nada, Pet iría a un lugar mejor después, y estaría bien, no había nada de que preocuparse y nada de que arrepentirse.

-tenemos que cargar gasolina, nos queda poca para regresar.

-ok, ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunte.

-Jamie, recarga a Pet a tu hombro y recárgate en su cabeza, hazte el dormido, y Mel, tranquila, no va a pasar nada.-dijo mientras apagaba el coche. Se bajo y le dio la vuelta al carro, y conecto la manguera al tanque de gasolina, estaba oscureciendo, teníamos unos cuantos minutos antes de que encendieran las luces, eso me estaba matando, teníamos que irnos y pronto.

Cuando termino de llenar el tanque camino de regreso al coche, pero me asuste cuando un anciano se acercó a el, le pregunto algo, el le contesto como si nada, pero lo que mas me asusto fue que en ese momento encendieron las luces, los ojos de el anciano destellaron por suerte Jared estaba de espaldas a la luz, se disculpo con el y se volteo para que no viera sus ojos, cuando llego al coche estaba algo agitado.

-¿Qué te pregunto? -le pregunte algo temerosa.

-nada, pero no me esperaba que encendieran las luces, tus ojos cuando tenias a Wanda dentro, pero esto fue totalmente diferente.-dijo sorprendido, arranco el coche y nos fuimos de ahí, no teníamos intención en descansar ya que era de noche y nosotros no teníamos ese resplandor con la luz… pero si inhalamos constantemente el despertador cada vez que estábamos por dormirnos.

Así pasamos toda la noche, hasta que llegamos al amanecer en el desierto, nos ocultamos en los arbustos en la entrada del desierto. Cada pocas horas Jared dormía a la chica para que se durmiera, no queríamos que algo le pasara a ella por culpa de Pet.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-bien ahora hay que esperar a que despierte-dijo Doc.

-¿Cuánto será de eso?-pregunto Klye impaciente.

-pues no se nunca eh hecho esto, así que creo que tiene que ser hoy mismo.

-ok-dijo Kyle mientras se sentaba junto a Sunny.

_**Flash Back**_

-¿quieres que te ayude a cargarla?-le pregunte a Jared cuando vi que sus bazos se cansaron.

-no, todavía no me canso, es muy pequeña, casi no pesa nada.

-bueno, de todos modos casi llegamos-dije cuando levante la mirada y vi a lo lejos la pequeña montaña en la que entrábamos para las cuevas.

-es extraño-dijo el volteando a verme.

-¿Qué?-pregunte sin entender a que se refería.

-el que ahora pueda estar solo contigo, sin Wanda solo tu, pero aun así no hemos pasado ningún momento solo nosotros dos.

-ya habrá tiempo para eso-le dije sonriendo. El recordó algo y se hecho a reír junto conmigo, Jamie iba caminado en silencio, solo viéndonos.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-¿entonces esperamos otro día para ver si despierta la chica?-Doc me saco de mis pensamientos.

-creo que ya paso lo suficiente, apenas y podemos tenerla hidratada, pero no creo que sea bueno dejarla así, vamos a tener que meter a Wanda ya o la chica puede morir-dije rápido, por que me falto aire al final.- solo esperemos que Sunny despierte y seguimos con Wanda.

-no-grito Ian.

-no empieces Ian, sabes que lo quieras o no lo vamos a hacer.-le dije con sinceridad.

-ok, pero yo voy a ayudar a Doc, no tu -dijo algo petulante.

-como quieras -le dije igual.

_**Flash Back**_

-¿Dónde estaban?-pregunto Jeb en la entrada.

-como habíamos dicho, fuimos por un cuerpo para Wanda-Dijo rápidamente Jared

-si, de eso me di cuenta, pero pusieron en peligro a todos nosotros -nos regaño.

-si, lo sabíamos, pero estamos en mas peligro sin ella Jeb, y lo sabes perfectamente! -Jared le levanto la voz..

-calma chico, lo se, pero es que no puedo dejar de la do a los demás -se defendió.

-si, lo siento, ahora… ¿nos dejas pasar? No quiero que se despierte aquí Jeb… -dije señalando a la chica.

-ah si… después nos arreglamos…-se hizo a un lado y llegamos al pequeño hospital donde Doc estaba revisando a Jodi.

_**Fin **__**Del Flash Back**_

-¿Sunny? ¡Sunny!-dijo Kyle de repente. Voltee a ver y Sunny ya estaba despertando.

-¿Kyle?-pregunto ella algo somnolienta.- ¿Qué paso? ¿No me voy a ir?-pregunto entusiasmada.

-no Sunny… Jodi…-dijo el algo triste, cosa que ella lo noto.

-lo siento… yo…-Kyle le puso un dedo en los labios.

-no es tu culpa…-dejo salir la nostalgia de en sus palabras.

-pero…

-pero nada… -le corto el.

-la seguiré buscando para ti-dijo ella poniendo sus dos manos al rededor de su cara. El le sonrió ampliamente por ese gesto.

-bien, ya despertó, ahora vamos con Wanda -dijo Ian impaciente.

-tranquilo hombre -le dijo Doc.

-pero ya despertó!

-bien, vamos a comenzar.

-espera -escuche la voz de Jamie.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte cuando entro agitado.

-nada, es solo que quería ver-dijo jadeando.

-pero… ¿Qué no tienes clases con Sharon?-pregunte confundida.

-hay un día que no valla a clases no hace daño-dijo abrazándome de lado.

-no creo que sea bueno que veas esto-dije recordando que a Wanda tampoco le gustaba que el viera.

-pero es Wanda, no fui con ustedes por su cuerpo y quedarme así como así-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-vamos Mel, no seas mala, además no es el único que quiere ver a Wanda- dijo Trudy al llegar.

-¿pero como se enteraron?-pregunte sorprendida.

-digamos que alguien pasaba por aquí y escucho y esparció el rumor-dijo Geoffrey que estaba junto a Trudy.

-valla… creo que tenemos publico-dijo Doc algo animado.

-¿no comenzaran sin nosotros o si?-pregunto Paige quien venia del brazo de Andy.

-mejor comencemos antes de que sea muy tarde.-les recordó Doc.

Comenzó con la incisión en la nuca, pero en ese momento llego Jared y me abrazo fuertemente, sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y su respiración en mi cuello, cosa que me hizo perder la concentración y dejarme llevar por las sensaciones que sentía en ese momento, era yo la que sentía eso, ya no alguien mas, solo yo.

-listo, ahora solo queda esperar-dijo Doc limpiándose las manos.

-que esperar ni que ocho cuartos-dijo Jamie impaciente mientras avanzaba al catre en el que habían puesto a Wanda.- Wanda -comenzó a llamarla.- ¿Wanda? ¿Puedes oírme?-le pregunto el.

-Wanda, vuelve… no vamos a dejar que te vallas -me acerque a ella y le hable al oído.

-usa despertador-dijo Jared. Doc se acerco y le roció un poco, ella inhalo, Ian que estaba junto a ella desde que la habían puesto en el catre le tomo de las manos mientras esperaba a que ella despertara.

-¿Wanderer? Te estamos esperando, cariño abre los ojos-le dijo Ian al oído. Después de un rato ella comenzó a moverse.

-¡se esta despertando!-grito Jamie emocionado, Jared volvió a abrazarme fuertemente y mientras Wanda despertaba, me voltee frente a el, y lo bese en los labios, solo fueron unos segundos, pero ahora estaba inmensamente feliz.

Ahora todo estaba bien, tenía a mi pequeña familia junta por fin, y sobre todo mi propio cuerpo.

El resto es historia!

****

**ESTA HISTORIA SE ACABOOO!**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, SE QUE EL FINAL ESTUVO UN POCO FORSADO, PERO SI NO LO ESCRIBIA HOY, YA NO LO ESCRIBIA NUNCA JEJEJE… **

**BUENO PUES… GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS QUE HAN LEIDO, POR LOS POCOS PERO SIGNIFICATIVOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN DEJADO.**

**MIL GRACIAS!**

**ESPEREN PROXIMAMENTE UNA HISTORIA DE WANDA E IAN, QUE PAESAR DE QUE SOY TEAM JARMEL, LAS VOY A COMPLACER CON UNA DE ELLOS, PERO NO CREO QUE SEA PRONTO, PERO LA HARE!**

**NUEVAMENTE MIL GRACIAS POR TODO!**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	5. NOTA

**Saludos chicas!**

**Les escribo para comunicarles que ya esa la segunda temporada de RECUPERANDO EL AMOR!**

**El link es:**

**.net/s/7795806/1/RECUERDAME**

_**Un deseo en momentos desesperados.**_

_**Al despertar todo era diferente…**_

**.**

_**Melanie Stryder obtuvo una marca perfecta en los 100 mts. planos, con esto estamos asegurando que Estados Unidos tendrá un lugar seguro para Londres 2012.**_

**.**

_**Los hermanos O'shea la arman en grande, esta vez al derrotar a San Francisco con una diferencia de 3 puntos, logrando que su equipo avanzar al Súper Bowl.**_

_**.**_

—_**¿Kim? —pregunto Jared sorprendido.**_

—_**¿Quién mas amor? —ella aparto sus manos y se dio la vuelta para estar frente a él.**_

_**.**_

—_**Soy Wanda… —sus comisuras se levantaron levemente en una sonrisa.**_

—_**¿Quieres venir conmigo? —preguntó Jared— Tal vez puedes probar suerte en New York…**_

_**.**_

_**Ahí estaba ella, parecía de diecisiete años. Su largo cabello castaño estaba atado en una coleta alta, se había vestido con su uniforme deportivo y lo miraba fijamente con esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban.**_

—_**Hola —él la saludo con una enorme sonrisa.**_

—_**¿Eres el nuevo guardaespaldas? —preguntó con un tono que jamás se imagino escuchar en ella.**_

_**.**_

—_**No puedes evitar seguirme ¿cierto? —pregunto el chico de cabello negro y ojos azules.**_

—_**No te estoy siguiendo… alguien me invito a esta fiesta —Wanda lo fulmino con la mirada.**_

_**.**_

**Espero que le den una oportunidad como lo hicieron con la primera parte!**

**xOxO**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**


End file.
